


Male Reader x DC Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Name: Y/N

Height: 5'8

Abilities: (Super)Animal-Based Abilities and Attack Replication.

Weapon: Knuckle Duster (knife included), Inertron Blade, Electric Batons, Ion Cannon (from Raze 2), Warp Backpack.

Age: 17 years


	2. First Harem




End file.
